halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Raxa Zeke/Halo Music Video 3
Si no le entendiste nimadres,lee aqui abajo: Droppin outta the sky From high orbit frigates The HEVs fly so ODST can bring it But when a shockwave Sent the whole team off course They had to fight the Covenant By solitary force We got Rookie, Hes looking with the best he can do Hes gotta use the clues To find the rest of his crew Keep on exploring the remains Of New Mombasa Dishing out the pain To covenant who want some Buck lands, with no harm He takes up arms And uses stealth to take The Covenant by alarm But Rookie feels defeat He keeps it descrete When he finds Dares helmet In a TV screen An engineer comes near Buck Hes fresh outta luck But then a sniper shot Upon the creatures head is struck And sure enough, Romeo Was up struttin his stuff So he and Buck hit the road A team of two men tough Dutch is up next Enemies will wanna die One hand steers the hog A Spartan laser on his side And Mickeys trickin out hard Kizingo Boulevard The Covenant get scarred With Mickeys tank on guard So he and Dutch The Covenant cannot touch As they defend the ONI from Any enemy clutches But then when the rush hits Upon by the gates They gotta make an escape And destroy the remains Of the base A pelican drops by the place And they get out, with a slap In the covenants face But then, hostile forces put The ship on ground Thats where Buck and Romeo Will make shit go down They were equippin missile pods And rippin em like gods The banshees scream They dont even stand a shot So then the ODST crew Hijacks a phantom They bout to get out When Buck just abandons The plan to scan The land for his companion Dare was lost So now hes gotta find where shes stranded Rookie got her location From the Superintendent This computer told em what The Covenant intended Vergil the Engineer, Pledges his allegiance To the ODST and they see That he means this Cuz he holds the info To exploit their foes So, then Rookie Dare and Buck Escort him down the road Coastal Highway Leads to the final show down The Covenant, in their way Will all get blown out When they reach the fort, They know its time to hold down Brutes, grunts and jackals Face a fatal throw down There was blood shed From the Covenant The humans pumped lead Till they all lay dead With no chance to have fled Their numbers bled The guts just got spread Like jam on bread And then up in the sky A phantom was flyin The seven survivors Flew out in style and Were reunited With the rest of their team Yea, theres no denyin The ODST Orbital Drop Shock Troopers Stealth onto the scene And dont call us out, You can call us ODST Nobody can best me, Silenced SMG Covenant contending Like as if they could end me You cant see me creepin With the M6C And headshottin with the sniper No you cant trick me Ill stick it out and stick you With a few stickies I rock camoflauge like a boss Im ODST We wont stop till we drop Reppin ODST Like the Master Chief, ya cant defeat ODST Youre wishin you had night vision like ODST Yea, were known to drop shoc Y si lo quieres en español: Droppin Outta el cielo Desde las fragatas órbita alta El HEV volar tan ODST puede traer Pero cuando una onda de choque Envió a todo el equipo de su curso Tuvieron que luchar en el Pacto Por la fuerza solitario Tenemos novato, Hes buscando lo mejor que puede hacer Hes consiguió el uso de las pistas Para encontrar el resto de su tripulación Seguir explorando los restos De Nueva Mombasa Repartiendo el dolor Al pacto que quieren algunos Buck tierras, sin daños Él toma las armas Y utiliza el sigilo para tomar El Pacto por la alarma Pero el novato se siente la derrota Se mantiene descritos, Cuando se encuentra con el casco se atreve En una pantalla de TV Un ingeniero se acerca a Buck Hes Fresh Outta suerte Pero entonces, un francotirador disparó Sobre la cabeza criaturas es golpeado Y, por supuesto, Romeo Fue hasta Struttin sus cosas Así que él y Buck salió a la carretera Un equipo de dos hombres duros Holanda es el próximo Los enemigos quieren morir Por un lado dirige el cerdo Un láser Spartan de su lado Y Mickeys trickin fuera difícil Kizingo Boulevard El Pacto se cicatrices Con el depósito de Mickeys en guardia Así que él y holandés El Pacto no se puede tocar En la defensa de la ONI de Cualquier garras enemigas Pero luego, cuando la fiebre llega Una vez en las puertas Tienen que hacer un escape Y destruir los restos De la base Un pelícano gotas por el lugar Y salir, con una bofetada Frente a los convenios Pero entonces, las fuerzas hostiles puesto El barco en el suelo Ahí es donde Buck y Romeo Se hacen mierda bajar Fueron equippin vainas de misiles Y em Rippin como dioses El grito de almas en pena Que incluso no están un tiro Entonces el equipo ODST Secuestra a un fantasma Que pelea para salir Cuando Buck sólo abandona El plan de exploración La tierra de su compañero Dare estaba perdido Así que ahora hes que encontrar donde los shes varados El novato tiene su lugar De la Superintendencia Este equipo em dijo lo que El Pacto pretende Vergil el Ingeniero, Compromete su lealtad Para el ODST y ver que Que significa que este Cuz que tiene la información Para explotar a sus enemigos Es así, entonces novato Dare y Buck Acompañarlo en el camino Carretera Costera Lleva a la serie final abajo El Pacto, a su manera Todos se vuelen a cabo Cuando llegan a la fortaleza, Ellos saben que su tiempo para mantener bajos los Brutos, los gruñidos y los chacales Frente a un tiro fatal por No hubo sangre derramada Del Pacto El ser humano bombea conducir Hasta que todos estaban muertos Sin posibilidad de haber huido Sus números de sangrado El valor acaba de difundir Como la mermelada en el pan Y luego hacia arriba en el cielo Un fantasma fue volando Los siete sobrevivientes Voló en el estilo y Se reunieron Con el resto de su equipo Sí, theres no denyin El ODST Orbital Drop Shock Troopers Sigilo en la escena Y no nos llama a cabo, Usted nos puede llamar ODST Nadie mejor que me puede, SMG silenciado Pacto contendientes Al igual que como si me podían final No puedes verme Creepin Con la M6C Y headshottin con el francotirador No no puedes engañarme Malos aguantar y stick Con un post-it pocos De que el rock camoflauge como un jefe Im ODST No vamos a parar hasta que gota Reppin ODST Al igual que el Jefe Maestro, ya no puedo derrotar a ODST Youre Wishin que tenía como visión nocturna ODST Sí, se sabe que caer SHOC Hise lo que pude. Categoría:Entradas